Bitter Virgin
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: To be so young, Kagome's life was a wreck. She would sometimes have nightmares that would hunt her and never seem to escape. Since Kikyo, her old sister, took her in things were normal until she fell in love with her English accent teaching. InuxKag


_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Aiko and Makoto, they are made up characters.

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter One:**

_Typical Girl, in a small world  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

A boy with long silver hair that ended to his back side, amber colored eyes, and a pair of dog ears atop of his head. His name was InuYasha Taisho, he is Japanese but lived in England since he was ten, his father had business there and moved back to Japan, his favorite place in the world. He decided to meet his old friend Miroku, who he occasionally talked to on the phone with. He yawned as he waited at the cafe.

"Ah. Will this bloke hurry and make his way here, nobody as the bloody time to waist here." His English accent made many Japanese girls look at him in awe. InuYasha rolled his eyes and looked away, "Just great. Damn that little Miroku, wait till I get my hands on that bloke." He sighed as his friend showed up, panting a bit as he sat at the table. InuYasha stirred his brewed tea that was on a small plate, amber eyes met violet ones.

"Sorry about that InuYasha, I had to run a bit from some. . .horrible. . ." The monk trailed off as InuYasha rolled his eyes and picked up his tea by the handle.

InuYasha took a sip, a smile formed on his lip as nothing felt better then hot tea on a warm day like this. "Its fine, it doesn't matter anymore, I guess." InuYasha placed his tea down, he saw a girl wearing a spike chocker, a black doll skirt and black tight shirt with white writings all over it. His silver brow raised curiously at the girl, the girl's hair was black but was placed into two low pig tails, her brown eyes were annoyed. A woman next to her looked like a spitting image of her, her skin was pale as her eyes were mahogany colored, her hair was straight and woven black. She was a bit taller and wore more girly clothing. She wore a white button down blouse and casual blue jeays with sneakers. Another girl who's hair was a raven-black and eyes of sapphire stood beside them. He assumed she was the youngest about Kagome's age while the pale one was older. Another girl was with them as well, she had dark chocolate hair and matching eyes, her skin was a fair color. InuYasha scoffed as he watched Miroku observe them. InuYasha came to a school teacher for science. Maybe the two younger girls will be his students.

"Kagome, hurry up and make up your mind already." The youngest one sighed, her name was Aiko. She and Kagome are step-sisters happened to be born on the same day, they had the same father but different mothers, their father left and raised Aiko, leaving Kagome with her mother and abusive step-father. Kikyo was in college but when Kagome informed her sister about her being raped and had to go for abortion, she took Kagome in and Aiko wanted to live with them as well, for she wanted to know her sisters better.

"I don't know, don't rush me!" Kagome was irritated, she scanned through the menu, "Okay I want a latte, french latte!" Kagome cheered as Kikyo chuckled as she watched Aiko pout.

"I still don't see why it took you so long just to say that." Aiko huffed as Kagome glared at her sister, Kagome usually would argue with her but today wasn't one of those days. Kikyo took a sip of her coffee while Aiko looked at the sky, going into her little thoughts as usual. Kagome looked over at the table, it was Miroku, she was aware of him. He was the boy her friend Sango liked. Sango was a junior just like her, but Miroku was a senior. Kagome was more caught in the gaze of the boy sitting across from the lecherous boy, his amber eyes were glowing and caught much interest to her, he caught her glance and stared at her causing the fifteen year old girl to look away.

"Hm. Do you know those young women, ol' chap?" InuYasha asked as Miroku blinked a few times curiously and then looked at the table.

"Oh, yeah. That's Kikyo's she one the top women surgeons in Japan, she makes like 700,000 a month or year, don't know for sure. Those two girls are Aiko and Kagome, their sisters, younger sisters of Kikyo. And the other girl is Sango, the girl who can't keep her hands off me." Miroku sighed, acting as if he was the 'man'. InuYasha arched in eyebrow, particularly curious in the girl with such dark fashion.

"I see, I see." InuYasha nodded as he took another sip of his tea, "But next time if you are late I shall cut in you into pieces in ship you off into the bloody ocean!" InuYasha words scorched his friend.

"Right. Sorry." Miroku apologized.

* * *

_**Other Information**_:

Read and Review,

Ja Ne!


End file.
